Dragon equipment
Dragon equipment are items made from Orikalkum. They are middle tiered pieces of armour and weapons in Gielinor. All dragon equipment is dark red in appearance (with the exception of dragon darts and dragon arrows, but since they are created by dragon talons instead of the metal, this is to be expected, although they still have dark red feathers). They were created by the Necrosyrtes, a faction of an ancient race known as the Dragonkin, and distributed to shops by the Consortium of Extra-Planar Merchandise Transferral Specialists. Dragon weapons in the RuneScape Economy Since their initial release, dragon weapons have profoundly affected the economy of the game. They have affected the economy for weapons in many ways - specifically runite weapons. At one point, runite items were the best in the game, but the introduction of dragon items encouraged players to save for and obtain them instead of runite, reducing demand and causing the prices of those items to fall. Weapons Dragon weapons are middle tiered weapons. Like dragon armour, (except the dragon platebody and dragon square shield) they are not smithable. Most dragon weapons are Pay-to-play only, with the exception of Corrupt dragon equipment, and require level 60 Attack (or Ranged in the case of dragon darts and dragon arrow) to wield. Each weapon has its own abilities and functions except for Dragon battlestaff, Dragon darts and Dragon knives. Most dragon weapons require the completion of a specific quest to be wielded. They were created by the Dragonkin, as revealed by Mr. Mordaut in a Postbag from the Hedge. Dragon weapons are very popular with new members with level 60+ Attack, as Lost City is very easy to complete and is the only other requirement besides level 60+ Attack to wielding the Dragon longsword and Dragon dagger. Current dragon weapons In order of release: : Off-hand weapons * Dragon arrow and dragon dart tips are actually made from a dragon's talons and not from dragon metal, which may explain why they are not red in colour. Prior to the Evolution of Combat, dragon arrows could only be fired from a Dark bow, which had two special attacks that depend on whether dragon or other arrows are equipped. Armour Dragon armour is the next step up from Rune armour, although Granite armour is sometimes considered the real step up from Rune armour despite the fact there are much fewer pieces in the granite set. All dragon armour requires level 60 Defence to wear and is members-only. They are a distinctive dark red in colour, usually have details that make them look different from previous armours besides colour (like the dragon helm containing spikes) and are generally sold at fairly high prices, or are dropped by high-levelled monsters at a low drop rate. The Dragon square shield is created by combining a Shield left half with a Shield right half on an anvil, which requires level 60 Smithing. Note that the Legends' Quest has to be completed to be able to wield or make this shield. To repair the Dragon platebody, level 92 Smithing is required, along with a Blast fusion hammer. There are 3 parts needed to smith the Dragon platebody: the Ruined dragon armour slice, the Ruined dragon armour lump and the Ruined dragon armour shard. Players can only smith this in the Ancient Caverns, and 2,000 Smithing experience is gained for this. The Assist System may be used to repair the Dragon platebody. 2012 graphical update.]] Current dragon armour In order of release: : Nonexistent dragon items Nonexistent dragon items are often the subject of Jagex's April Fools jokes. Dragon kites, released on April Fool's Day, are toys that players can buy from Diango in the Draynor Village before the actual release of the dragon kiteshield. Dragon item(s) yet to be released: *Dragon shortswords Trivia *Oddly, the dragon platebody requires only 92 Smithing to repair, whereas the rune platebody requires 99 Smithing to make. This is because historically, rune smithing was added long before the dragon platebody was released. However, a valid explanation of this is that, when repairing a dragon platebody, the player is simply reconnecting the pieces of dragon armour using a powerful forge whereas, when making a rune platebody, the player is creating the shape of the armour from scratch, using an ordinary anvil. **Stronger armour such as Tetsu equipment require only 90 smithing to make from scratch however. *On 6 March 2012, dragon armour, along with many other armours, received a graphical rework. * Dragon equipment is the only standard metal to incorporate weapons of all three Ranged, Melee and Magic attack styles. de:Drachen-Waffen de:Drachen-Rüstzeug fi:Dragon equipment no:Dragon weapons nl:Dragon equipment Category:Equipment